Moe Yukky
Moe Yukky is the owner of Yukea on Main Street, a shop dedicated to furniture (hence its titular pun of Ikea). He loves things being pristine and pitch-perfect. He keeps the shop clean and has to double up on a mopping routine which takes four hours and buckets of Potion Ocean water. In fact, he has won several competitions based around cleaning. His best friend is Dewy (who owns the D.I.Y. Shop on Sludge Street), though with heavily overlapping specialties and opposing tendencies (Dewy being incredibly messy and clumsy); thus, they often bicker. Regardless, their friendship continues strongly. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main With a name like Moe Yukky, you would've thought Yukea's shopkeeper was a very messy monster indeed but Moe is actually the cleanest critter in Monstro City! The reigning champion of the annual Slop Moppin' Competition, Moe has lots of glistening Golden Mop trophies, which he polishes profusely, of course! Perfectly Pristine Head to Moe's store Yukea to purchase some fang-tastic items for your room. Be sure to wipe those mucky paws before you enter through, as Moe keeps the shop goo-pendously clean! Mukky Yukky Moe's shop Yukea has only ever been dirty once - when Dewy, who works at the DIY Shop, lost control of his turbo jet-powered Jelly Bean sorter. The machine pulled Dewy into Moe's shop, where it exploded! Everything was smothered in ooey gooey Jelly Beans - Yukk!It actually happened twice; There was an incident where Dewy "pranked" Moe because his clean freak tendencies were beginning to annoy him and hurled a can of Slop into his shop. Data file: Hangout: Yukea Catchphrase: "Whistle while you clean!" Likes: Dusting and polishing. Often Spotted: Rearranging his shelves. Notes *Big eyes for spotting flecks of fluff *Shoes so shiny and clean you could eat your food off them. Go on! *Smarter (dressed) than your average Moshi Moshipedia With a name like Moe Yukky, it's surprising that he's the cleanest monster in Monstro City. He's the reigning champion of the annual Slop Moppin' Competition and he has the Golden Map trophies to prove it. Moe keeps his shop, Yukea, pristine clean, so wipe your feet before you enter! Fact file Welcome to my store! Please be neat and wipe your feet! Shopkeeper Moe Yukky is the brains behind Monstro City's number one home furnishings store, YUKEA. Step inside to find a bewildering array of wacky wallpapers, ROARsome rugs and uh more! But be sure to wipe your feet at the door - one footprint and he'll have you stacking shelves and sweeping floors 'til next Twistmas! Clean And tidy! Neat-freak Moe can't help cleaning dirty things. He once wiped every grain of sand on Bleurgh Beach with a damp cloth, just because he heard the 'seaweed'. Flatpack king! Moe holds the Golden Allen Key trophy for flatpack furniture assembly. He once built an entire fitted kitchen in under two hours, with no instructions and 38 missing screws! Accompanying speech: "I've got a few screws loose!" No Sweets! Sweets and snacks are banned from YUKEA as Moe can't bear to see wrappers dropped on his spotless floor. If you visit with a sweetie in your mouth, don't let Moe see you chewing, or he might suck it out of your face with the vacuum cleaner he keeps behind the till! Colorama! You won't believe it, but Moe was a delicate shade of pink as a baby!Despite being born pink, his only properly-elaborated family member, Moe Pukka, is blue. His Mum dropped him into a gooberry crumble on his third birthday, staining him permanently purple! Eye Pie Spy! When Moe feels shy or scared, he has been known to hide in a bowl of Eye Pie. Can you spot him? Accompanying puzzle Relationships *Moe Pukka - family; lives in Jollywood *Dewy - BFF and main annoyance. They were rivals for Tamara Tesla's love and, for such good friends, completely contrast one another. *Roary Scrawl - another bestie, but their relationship isn't so elaborate. Scrawl has, in the past, asked Yukky to do cover stories a number of times. *Tamara Tesla - his former "love" interest, albeit the relationships are rather unclear as of the events of 2010 but they appear to be friends. Design His name is intended to be an antithesis of his personality. He is clad in an office green work jacket giving a sense of order and formality. His two protruding teeth are even and white, with an eternal smile lining his face. His relative Moe Pukka shares the snail-like head and slender body, showing that these characteristics are not exclusive to Moe and Moe only. Timeline Trivia *Moe's Yukea salesroom floor is so clean and shiny it is said Monsters can eat food off it. *He has big eyes so he can easily spot flecks of fluff. *His Character Encyclopedia bio actually has an error, stating that his shop, Yukea, has only ever been dirty once. However, there was an instance where Dewy pranked him, intent on giving him a feel of dirtiness (something Dewy loves and thinks Moe should bear for once) via slopping his shop and his head. *Yukky, by May 27, 2009 (406 days from Yukea's debut in Moshi Monsters' first day of public showing), said that he has sold four million items, all of which he had polished and cleaned. Gallery MoeYukky.jpg Moe Yuuky slopped.jpg|Upon being slopped by Dewy Dance-off.jpg|Dance-off against Dewy to win the heart of Tamara Tesla Moeyukky.gif|His signature; note the consistency that much contrasts Dewy's TC Moe Yukky series 1.png|Series 1 Mash Up card TC Moe Yukky series 2.png|Series 2 Mash Up card TC Moe Yukky series 3.png|Series 3 Mash Up card Top trump orange Moe Yukky.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Mega Bloks Moe.png|Series 1 Mega Bloks figurine Moshlings Theme Park Moe.png|Moshlings Theme Park Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:Needs Full Bio